Cartas de Entrega
by Paula-chan
Summary: As emoções podem ser impossivéis que serem ditas. Mais se tornam menos penosas se tentarmos colocalas num papel... FanFic Yaoi Shaka X Mú.


Nota da Autora:

Para começar Saint Seiya não me pertence (vida cruel...)... E sim ao seu criativo (e milionário) dono...

É uma história de temática Yaoi (para variar) com duas letras de músicas que estarão no fim da história, pra quem quiser dar uma olhada.

Ou se preferir ouvirem é só acessar o - kboing (ponto) com (ponto) br - e procurar nas sessão "musicas".

Segunda Fanfic Saint Seiya e eu sou péssima em Angust. Então, muito obrigada a todos que tiverem a coragem de lê-la!

_Yaoi leitura da carta / narração._

Yaoi Música tocando ao fundo.

Boa leitura (eu espero).

* * *

**Cartas de Entrega.**

_Na carta que recebeu naquela manhã havia também uma fita de áudio com a seguinte descrição num pedaço preso de adesivo: 'Ouça-me, love... '_

_( T.a.T.u. – Gomenasai)._

What I thought wasn't mine

In the light

Was one of a kind,

A precious pearl

_(São Paulo – 10 de Julho de 2004)_

_Mú, _

_Nunca fui nada daquilo que deveria ter sido... Não cheguei nem perto de me tornar o que você merecia. E você esteve todo o tempo aqui e eu não o pude ver._

_Não vi a preciosidade que me era sua simples presença... Não percebi a preciosidade que você é. E esse foi sem dúvida, meu maior erro._

When I wanted to cry

I couldn't cause I

Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

_Desculpe-me por não ter estado com você... Por tê-lo deixado partir... Mas se não consegui chegar a tempo foi por medo. Tolo e estúpido medo. Medo que você já houvesse se cansado. Eu em seu lugar teria desistido..._

_... Obrigado por não ter feito isso._

What I thought wasn't all

So innocent

Was a delicate doll

Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you

And ask you for help

I stopped myself

_Quando eu quis te ligar e gritar ao telefone o quanto eu te amo, eu me contive. Me contive porque sou fraco e você, você sabe bem disso. _

_Você conseguia ver além de mim._

_Ás vezes achava esse seu dom assustador... Porém, segundos depois me pegava fascinado (até envergonhado, acredite) com a franqueza dos teus gestos, dos teus olhos... Você conseguia ver dentro de mim e jamais julgou-me pelo que pôde encontrar... _

Gomenasai, for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought was a dream

A mirage

Was as real as it seemed

A privilege

When I wanted to tell you

I made a mistake

I walked away

_Eu quis te explicar, amor, juro. E eu chorei tanto... E eu sofri tanto..._

_... Desejo todos os dias que você retorne e me perdoe; perdoe-me por todos os atos reprimidos. Todas as palavras não ditas. Todo o receio e medo que sempre me envolveram em relação a você._

Gomenasai, for everything

Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai

I never needed a friend,

Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down

Gomenasai,Gomenasai

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now.

_Desculpe-me se o feri. Desculpe-me por ter sido tão distante. Desculpe-me por não conseguir te esquecer._

_Desfaço-me do meu orgulho (que nunca me adiantou de nada) e peço meu verdadeiro amor, que volte. Volte para meus braços, para meu corpo, para a minha pele, para a minha alma que somente você e só você aquece._

_E eu estarei a sua espera. _

_Sempre a sua espera._

_De Seu eternamente seu_

_Shaka __Budh._

_

* * *

__Uma semana se passam e Shaka recebe uma resposta numa carta semelhante a que ele havia enviado com uma pequena fita só que nesta nada havia escrito._

_Colocou-a para tocar e estremeceu ao começar a ler, com a devida atenção, a carta a quem sabia tê-la enviado._

If should stay

I would only be in your way.

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you

Every step of the way.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

_(Tokyo – 17 de Julho de 2004)_

_Querido Shaka,_

_Não creio que nada mais precise ser dito nada senão aquilo que eu esperava que você já soubesse: _

_Eu o amo seu tolo. Eu o amo com todas as forças que tenho. Eu o amo a cada dia. A cada anoitecer. A cada estação. A cada lembrança. A cada vez que seu simples nome passa ante aos meus ouvidos. Eu o amo e não o condeno. Nem guardo dentro de mim qualquer ressentimento._

_Se partir, porque foi preciso._

_Porém, sou eu que agora imploro diante desta humilde carta que me perdoe. Perdoe-me, pois não poderei voltar para você, meu amado._

_Egoísta seria eu, se retornasse e o mantivesse em meus braços crendo que não é ao meu lado que deveria estar._

_Choro em cada linha que lhe escrevo; pois preferia morrer mil vezes a ser responsável por uma única lágrima que despejas._

My Darling you..

Bittersweet memories,

That is all I'm taking with me.

So goodbye, please don't cry.

We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

_Você, meu querido, confessa que me esperará por todo o fim. Novamente lhe imploro que não faça isso. Não sou eu digno de sua espera. Muito menos digno de sua compreensão; mas se algum dia puder me entender, saiba que é por você que não poderei jamais retornar._

"_Ambos sabemos, amor, que não sou o que você, você precisa..."._

_Mas que sempre o amarei; oh meu amado. Eu sempre o amarei. _

_Por toda a minha vida eu sempre o amarei._

_Em cada despertar._

_Em cada aspirar._

_Em cada angústia e felicidade._

_Eu sempre o amarei._

I hope life will treat you kind

And I hope you'll have

All you dreamed of.

And I do wish you joy

And happiness.

But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you

I will always love you.

_É com o coração em migalhas que me despeço de você, meu amado._

_É com gotas de lágrimas que banho está carta para que saiba que sofro. Sofro de amor e de não me sentir aquele de quem você precisa. E eu espero que algum dia você me perdoe por isso._

_E eu te desejo amor, todas as mais belas coisas do mundo._

_E eu te desejo amor, que o seu coração encontre calor naquele em que lhe seja digno._

_E que você o ame, amor._

_E chegue amá-lo e que ele o corresponda com igual._

_E eu..._

_Eu sempre o amarei._

_Por toda a vida. Eu sempre o amarei._

_Mú __Lemus_

**Fim.**

_Paula-Chan._

----------------------------------------

O Romantismo nunca é prega!

Traduções das músicas.

T.a.T.u - Gomenasai Desculpe-me

O que eu pensei que não era meu

Na luz

Era um tipo unico

De pérola preciosa

Quando eu quis chorar

Eu não pude

Pois não estava autorizada

Refrão:

desculpe-me por tudo

Desculpe-me,eu sei que te decepcionei

Desculpe-me até o fim

Eu nunca precisei de um amigo

Como eu preciso agora

O que eu pensei não era tudo

Tão inocente

Era uma boneca delicada

De porcelana

Quando eu quis ligar

E pedir sua ajuda

Eu me contive

Refrão

O que eu pensei que era um sonho

Uma miragem

Era tão real quanto parecia

Um privilégio

Quando eu quis te contar

Eu cometi um erro

Eu me afastei

Desculpe-me por tudo

Desculpe-me, desculpe-me

Eu nunca precisei de um amigo

Como agora

Desculpe-me, eu te decepcionei

Desculpe-me, desculpe-me

Desculpe-me ate o fim

Eu nunca precisei de um amigo

Como eu preciso agora

-----

Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You Eu sempre amarei você

Se eu ficasse

Bem, Eu apenas estaria em seu caminho.

Portanto partirei, mas eu sei.

Que Eu pensarei em você a cada passo do caminho

E eu sempre amarei você

Sempre amarei você

Você meu querido, você...

Lembranças doces

É tudo que estou levando comigo

Portanto, adeus

Por favor, não chore

Porque Ambos sabemos que

Eu não sou o que você, você precisa...

Mas eu sempre amarei você

Sempre amarei você

Eu espero que a vida te trate bem

E espero que você tenha tudo que sonhou

E desejo, pra você prazer e felicidade

Mas, acima disso tudo, eu desejo pra você amor

E eu sempre amarei você

Eu sempre amarei você

Eu, eu sempre amarei você

Você, querido, eu amo você

Eu sempre, sempre amarei você.


End file.
